


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 10, Marriage

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you and Daddy get married?”</em>
</p>
<p>Ben's reading of a fairy tale prompts questions that Demora demands answers for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 10, Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148913718238/day-10-of-benkaru-marriage)

“… and they got married and ruled the kingdom together until the end of their days.”

Hikaru smiled over the steam and aromas that wafted from the oven top. Dinner would be ready soon, but there’d be time for another story first; one told in the same deep voice that Ben read all the stories with. Natural, yet as magical as the stories that Ben brought to life.

Normally, Demora would ask if there was time for one more. Instead, she asked, “Why didn’t you and Daddy get married?”

“We did, starlight” Ben answered.

“Why didn’t I get to go?”

“Because you weren’t born yet.”

Silence.

“Well, it doesn’t count if I didn’t see it.” Hikaru didn’t have to look over to see the stuck out lips and puffy cheeks. The face she was making was clear in the tone of her voice. He glanced over to Ben. The tiniest smiles were exchanged between them. Hikaru looked back to the food.

“We have pictures of it,” Ben said.

“Pictures are cheating.”

“Then how can we make it count?”

“You have to get married again.”

Hikaru turned off the burners on the stove, picked up a pot, and moved to drain the water into the sink.

“We can’t repeat the ceremony,” Ben said, “It’s a one time thing.”

Hikaru glanced over again. Demora was looking at the book in her lap, which was still open. The couple on the page were holding hands, walking down an aisle plastered in pastels and whites. Her fingers clung onto the sides of the pages, causing them to bow in the middle. He couldn’t see her face from there but he was sure, beneath that black ocean of hair, was puckered lips, a furrowed brow, and brown eyes that threatened to fill with tears. Hikaru started transferring the now drained food onto plates.

“We could renew our vows,” Hikaru suggested, "We could have a small ceremony. I’m sure Captain Kirk wouldn’t mind seeing over it for us before we leave Yorktown.”

“Really?!” Demora nearly screamed. The light was back in her voice. Ben chuckled.

“Sure, we can do that,” Ben answered.

“Can I wear a pretty dress?” she asked.

“You can wear whatever dress you want,” Hikaru said, a soft smile crossing his lips.


End file.
